After the War
by Milk Bone Addict
Summary: Sequel to Water & Fire. Set after the War. Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara, and their life as a young married couple. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set after 'Water & Fire'. Zuko is now the Fire Lord. Katara is his Fire Lady. Read about all their adventures as a young married couple.

Zuko: 27

Katara: 25

Aang: 23

Toph: 23

Sokka: 27

Suki: 27

Ok, now on with the Sequel!

&

Sokka burst through the doors, grinning from ear to ear. "Suki's coming back!" he stopped short, seeing Fire Lord Zuko pause with his meeting. Sokka blushed. "Oh, err… sorry. Right." He turned on his heel and ran out the door. Chuckling slightly, Zuko turned back to the Council.

"I know where you are coming from, but I can't just make her do it. This is a complicated matter and I have to talk with her about it." seeing that his council was going to protest he said, "No. That is enough on this matter. You are dismissed." Hardly ever did Zuko get harsh like that with his council. Sighing, he ran his hand though his hair.

He rose from his throne. He had better go find Katara if he wanted to talk with her. He found his wife, the Fire Lady Katara, writing in her study. He waited for her to finish her letter to her father before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She leaned back against him, sighing in content.

"What did the Council want?" she asked him, her voice warm. He hesitated. Feeling him stiffen she turned around.

"They have, erm… decided they have waited long enough for an heir." He said quietly. He wasn't sure how she would take this news. They had talked about having children when they were ready. Zuko thought they were, but Katara seemed to be holding back. She looked away. Sighing, he pulled her to him. "Hey, don't worry about it. It will happen when it is supposed to." He kissed her forehead.

She pulled back and looked at him. "It's not that, Zuko. It's the fact that I… I think I _am_ ready to have children. The thought of having children with you is wonderful. I guess it just scares me a little." She sank into his embrace again. He held her close.

"Well, Little Fish, if you are ready, then we can start thinking more about it. But for now, it is bedtime. We are both exhausted." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their large, soft bed. He plopped her down gently and walked over to the other side, where he climbed in and welcomed her into his arms again. He tilted her chin upward to kiss her. She kissed him back, moaning softly when he licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She obliged immediately.

The need for air broke them apart. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. He rubbed her back absently, thinking how wonderful it would be to have children with her. _His waterbender._ He thought before drifting off to sleep.

&

Katara awoke the next morning feeling very rested. She yawned and stretched, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Yawning again, she walked over to the washroom and closed the door with a _snap_.

Zuko opened the door to the Royal Suite and walked through the doorway. Closing the door, he noticed that Katara wasn't in their bed. It was still fairly early. Frowning, he walked through the suite, looking for his wife. Then the door to the washroom opened, and Katara stepped out. Sighing with relief, he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Pulling back, he noticed that she had a pained expression. "Katara, what's wrong?" he asked, concern clouding his eyes. She shook her head, her eyes closed. He didn't buy it. "Katara. Tell me what's wrong." He led them over to their bed and sat down, pulling her into his lap. Again, she shook her head. Sighing, he hugged her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Zuko, it's nothing. Just…cramps." She blushed, not meeting his gaze. Understanding flooded him. He had been taught about what happened with woman before his banishment. He picked her up and laid her on her back. She winced, but didn't say anything. He rubbed her abdomen lightly, warming his hands up slightly. Her expression relaxed and she sighed softly. "Thank you." She murmured.

-----------------------

AN: ok theirs the first chapter. I hope you all like it. it's amazing what pumpkin pie makes me do… write all this in one day… oh well. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

SWITCH TO KATARA POV

-----------

I sighed as Zuko continued rubbing my lower stomach. He kneaded the knots out, and the warmth of his hands was very relaxing. After a few minutes, I sat up. I pulled him down next to me, wrapping my arms around his neck as he did so. "You are so sweet." I whispered. He smiled and leaned his head forward. I reached my head up slightly and pressed my lips to his. He asked for entrance and I gave it to him immediately. We broke apart gasping for air, still holding each other.

"I love you." He murmured to me. Smiling, I hugged him tighter to me.

"I love you too."

-----------

Later that night, Zuko and I sat next to each other on our ledge outside the large bay window. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was leaning into his side, my head buried in the crook of his neck. We liked to sit out here every night, watching the sunset.

"Zuko?" I asked after a while.

"Hm?

"I want to… I'm ready." I said quietly.

He looked at me, his eyes shining with love, admiration, and joy. He nodded, showing me he understood. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up. He kissed my lightly. "As soon as you are…err…ready, we'll…erm…" I giggled at his struggle. Zuko hardly ever got so flustered. His face was red, but he laughed as well. I marveled at how different Zuko had become. Before we led the army against his father, he had been so angry and hot-tempered. Now, he laughed and joked. I snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. Yes, things had definitely taken a turn for the better.

-----------

I had fallen asleep next to him by the time the sun had set. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I head rested against his chest. He carried me to our bed and gently set me down, pulling the covers up to my chin. He got in on his side and snuggled up to my sleeping form. Just as he was about to extinguish the candles, he paused, and pulled the covers down to my thighs and peeled my loose shirt up slightly. He placed a hand on my belly, his face deep in thought.

"A life grows in here?" he murmured. I wasn't sure if he was asking himself or me. Sighing, he fixed my shirt and the blankets and the candles went out. I opened my eyes in the darkness. I had awoken up when he was pulling my shirt up. I felt heartened by his wonder. Smiling, I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

-----------

I woke up the next day feeling very rested. Yawning, I sung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the washroom. Closing the door, I saw that Zuko was still asleep. Smiling slightly, I closed the door.

When I was done, I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I hurried over to my husband, and pounced on him. He awoke with a surprised yell, but laughed when he saw me, smiling from ear to ear.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked, stretching.

"I'm no longer unclean, Zuko." I said softly. His eyes widened.

"That didn't last long." I shook my head.

"I have never had long cycles. The longest one I have ever had was about 5 days. This one was 4." I explained. He nodded. I hugged him and kissed the spot on his neck that he liked. He moaned and stretched his neck out, giving me better access. Smiled against his neck, loving that I had such power over him. I kissed up his neck to his face, where I kissed his eyelids, his nose, his lips. I traced his scar with feathery kisses, making him shiver. I pulled away, looking into his eyes. He smiled softly, pulling me to him. He kissed my collarbone, making his way downward. I shivered, but I wasn't cold in the slightest. He stopped when he reached the edge of my loose shirt. He tugged at the corner impatiently, making me laugh. I sat up and pulled it over my head, tossing it over the side of the bed. I sank back into the pillows. Zuko stared at me hungrily. I blushed and looked down. He leaned down and kissed a breast, making my gasp. He looked up at me, a questioning look in his eyes. I nodded, motioning him on. I smirked and continued what he was doing. After a while he went to the other breast, as though he didn't want to leave them unattended.

He looked up after a while. I watched him through half-lidded eyes. He sat up. My eyes widened, and I reached for the hem of his shirt. I yanked on it impatiently. He smirked and lifted it over his head. I drew in breath at the sight of his toned stomach. I reached for him and grazed his skin. He growled, but I just continued stroking his muscles. I let my hand travel downward, but stopped when it reached the hem of his pants. He looked up at him, my eyes shining. His own were dark, staring into mine.

I moved up a few inches and kissed him. He kissed back, swiping his tongue over my lip. Like always, I let him in. I moaned into the kiss, burying my hands in his hair. He laid us down next to each other on our bed, never breaking the kiss. He brought on of his hands down, trailing it along my side. It stopped when it reached the hem of my pants. It skittered the skin a little, making me giggle into his mouth. He slipped his hand under the waistband of the loose material, sliding his fingers lightly over my leg. It stopped mid-thigh, sliding over my leg, and stopping when it reached my underclothing. I broke away from him, looking up into his eyes. I nodded and reached down, yanking my clothes off clumsily. He did the same next to me.

When we were both without our clothes, we laid back down, staring into each other's eyes. Zuko brought a hand up to caress my face. I closed my eyes, reveling in his touch. He trailed his hand down, creating a trail of fire where his fingers grazed my skin. I blushed when I realized where he was going. This was our first time being intimate. The night of our wedding was too soon for me, as I was still quite young. But now…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt him down _there._

(NOBODY'S POV)

Katara squirmed under his touch, her cheeks tinted pink. He rubbed the small nub of nerves lightly, loving that he got her like this. He could feel his own desire growing, but he ignored it. He would pleasure her first. She had her eyes closed and was fisting the bed sheet in her hands. He slipped his finger out and smirked at her expression of frustration. Before he could do anything more, she kissed his neck, biting the flesh a little. He moaned and tilted his head up, giving her more room. After a while she kissed her way down to his chest, then his flat, muscular stomach. She looked up at him then, hunger and desire glinting in her eyes.

Zuko gasped when he felt something flick across the head of his hardened member. She smirked, running her fingers down the length. He hissed. She was teasing him, paying him back. He growled when she flicked the tip again. Zuko grasped her wrists and pulled her up to him. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. He placed his hands on her hips and rolled them over so he was on top. He looked at her then, poised above her entrance. She nodded and held onto the blankets, her eyes shut.

He began to slide in, careful to be slow and gentle. He felt her barrier and looked at her again. He face was scrunched up, prepared for the pain. He lifted my hand and stroked her face, then took one of her hands and pushed through. She squeezed his hand and bit her lip, tears leaking out of her closed eyes.

After a few moments her eyes opened and she smiled weakly, nodding. He nodded back and pulled almost all the way out, then slowly entered again. Her expression changed from one of discomfort to one of pleasure. Zuko quickened his pace, loving how it felt to be surrounded by her warmth. Katara's hands danced against the blankets.

A deep, hot pressure was building in the two. Katara came first, long and hard. She yelled his name, making him that much closer to coming over the edge. He didn't take long. With one more hard thrust, he spurted his seed, coating her walls. She moaned and squirmed, feeling as if fire was burning her insides. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to put all of his weight on her.

He rolled over, careful to stay connected with her. He smiled at her, his eyes half closed. He raised a hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She snuggled closer to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you." She murmured just before she fell asleep. He smiled.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok, this chapter is about a week after… well, last chapter and what happened. So yeah. And I revised chapter 2, go look.

--------

(SWITCH TO KATARA POV)

"I'm coming with you." I said. Zuko sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Katara, I am only going for a few days." I looked up at him, my lower lip poking out. He had to go to the northern side of the Fire Nation tomorrow for a meeting. Naturally, I wanted to go with him. I saw his eyes soften at my pouting, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "Oh, come now. You know I can't refuse you anything when you do that." I retracted my lip and smirked, loving that I had won. He sighed again. "Fine. Go get your things packed. We leave early tomorrow." I jumped up from my seat at the table and hurried out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko chuckle.

When I reached our suite, I walked to my chest that held all of my traveling clothes. Opening it, I pulled out some loose fitting pants and shirts, an over shirt, and shoes. I put them in the bag I had found in the chest. Setting the bag down next to Zuko's, I looked around my room. Deciding that I wanted to wash up, I walked to the washroom and closed the door with a _snap._

When I was done, I got out of the large basin of warm water and dried myself quickly. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I opened the door. Stepping into our bedroom, I saw that Zuko was lying on the bed, his left arm draped over his eyes. His other hand twitched next to him, and his toes were wiggling. Cocking my head to the side curiously, I walked over to him.

Standing over him, I bent low over his body, looking at his face. He lowered his arm slightly, uncovering his eyes. He grumbled. I giggled at him. "What are you doing?" I inquired. He mumbled. Rolling my eyes, I asked, "What?" I poked him in the side, the only place I had yet to find that he was ticklish. He jerked to the side, his eyes wide. He stared at me, his hands twitching and his toes clenching. I raised my eyebrow at him.

Suddenly, he jumped up, his hands scratching every spot of skin he could. I saw his eyes twitching as he scratched.

"Have a rash?" I asked him, trying hard not to laugh. He glared at me, but continued to scratch. After what seemed like hours, he finally began to relax. His skin was red and enflamed. "What was all that about?" I asked him.

"I guess I had a rash." He said. I giggled at him. He looked at me with a questioning gaze. I raised my finger and beckoned for him to come over to me. He did, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him slightly on his lips.

"Why did you have a rash?" I murmured. He shrugged and kissed me. I raised my hand and stroked his cheek, lightly trailing over his long since damaged skin. He shivered against me. I pulled away and led him to our bed. "We better get to bed. We leave early tomorrow morning."

---------

The next morning I awoke to my back pressed up against Zuko's chest. I yawned quietly. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overtook me. Stifling a moan, I clutched my stomach, tensing my muscles. After a moment, it died down a bit and I relaxed. No sooner had it gone then it came back and I had to jump out of bed and sprint to the washroom, slamming the door behind me. I reached the bowl just in time for me to empty my stomach of all its contents. I heard a soft knock on the door and it pushed open, revealing my husband. He walked up to my kneeling form and gently held my hair back, which I was soon grateful for because I bent over the bowl again, retching. He said soothing words to me, lightly rubbing circles into my back with his free hand.

I sat up, feeling weak. He helped me stand and led me over to the basin of cool water, helping my rinse my face and mouth. Then he scooped me into his arms and carried me back to bed, where he gently laid me down, propping me up against the pillows. He sat next to me, stroking my sweaty face.

"Feel better?" he asked gently. I nodded, though I still didn't feel completely better. "I don't think you should go." He said. I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Why? Just because I threw up a little?" he frowned at my stubbornness.

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" he thought aloud. I shook my head.

"We're both going. I feel better already. I'm fine." I smiled at him. It was true; I really _did_ feel better. He still looked unconvinced. "Zuko, you and me both know that you can't cancel. And you already said I could go." Sighing, he nodded his head.

"Fine. But you are going to stay in the room on the ship until I am sure you are okay." I nodded. It was better than not going.

-----------

I looked out at the ocean from the deck. I had managed to avoid Zuko thus far; if he found me he would make me go back to our cabin. I smirked guiltily, playing with a little water. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. A chin rested on my left shoulder.

"You are supposed to be in the room." Zuko accused softly. I giggled.

"I know. But I love looking out at the ocean; it reminds me of when we were sailing way back when." He laughed.

"I know what you mean, but you did promise me, love." He spun me around gently, so I faced him. He hugged me close, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He pulled away and took my hand, leading me below deck. He opened the door to our room and pulled me inside, locking the door behind him. He kissed my forehead and said, "Lets go to bed." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but I knew he was just kidding. He wouldn't tonight, not when I was so "sick". He laughed and shook my head at him.

-----------

AN: ok, so there's the second chapter. So I recently read a fic done by my friend, and it was so lemony I think it scarred my "virgin" eyes forever, so I think I might try to fill in the blanks in this story. I have just uploaded this story on fic haven, only this time I didn't leave out all the good stuff. Hope ya liked it!

Oh, and as for Zuko's itchiness, it was inspired by my own strange bout of incontrollable itchiness. So yeah. I didn't plan on writing about that, but as you may or may not know, when plot bunnies attack, no one is safe! Lol

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, special thanks to Kasia2010 for reviewing and telling me to get my sorry arse up to write this. A apologize for the wait. My mom just got out of the hospital, and I have finals next week, so, naturally, I haven't slept. But I am home sick today so I will hopefully update some more later.

-------------

For the next week, I continued to wake up followed immediately by a wave of nausea and a rushed trip to the washroom, followed closely by a worried Zuko. This morning, he looked at me with a worried expression and I fidgeted under his gaze.

"What?" I asked him. He traced his finger along me jaw-line brining my chin up to his face. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

"I'm worried about you, Kat."

I lowered my gaze before saying, "I'm fine." Zuko snorted disbelievingly.

"And Sokka is a vegetarian." I giggled. He smirked quickly before becoming serious once again. "I think we should visit a doctor." He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. I knew he was right. I was sick of throwing up. I looked up at him and nodded. I rested my head under his chin and sighed. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, and I promptly fell asleep.

-------------

Zuko had awoken me up, telling me that we had docked and we were going to find a doctor in the town. I nodded, stretched, and followed him out of our cabin. We walked, hand-in-hand, down the ramp and onto the dirt road. When we made it to the small village, Zuko asked a moon peach vendor where the medic was. The man pointed forward and said it was down the road, to the left. We nodded our thanks, and Zuko purchased a couple of peaches.

We made our way down the street in the direction the vendor had indicated. Soon, we found the doctor in a small building on the corner of the street. The closer we got to the small building, the more nervous I became. I felt Zuko squeeze my hand reassuringly and I smiled up at him. He pulled the door open and we walked inside.

-------------

We checked in to the old woman behind a stone desk. She told us to have a seat and we would be called in shortly. Zuko nodded and led me to the chairs located on the far wall of the room. He sat holding my hand in his lap, lightly tracing circles on the back of my hand. He grinned nervously at him, and he brought his arm up to drape it across my shoulders.

After a few minutes, the old woman told us we could go to the back room. We stood from our chairs and walked to the door next to the stone desk. The old woman smiled reassuringly at us, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked into another room, smaller than the first, and sat down in the chairs provided. We didn't have to wait long before a young woman walked through the door. She had long black hair tied back at the base of her neck. She wore loose-fitting green clothes and her feet were bare. She was shuffling through scrolls, her back turned to us.

"Name?" she asked. Her tone was cold.

Taken aback, I said, "Umm… I'm K-Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Lady, and this is Fire Lord Zuko." She seemed to stiffen momentarily before proceeding with her scrolls.

"I see. And what can I do for you?" she inquired. I glanced at Zuko, who nodded.

"Well, I have been throwing up every morning for the past few weeks and I have been getting tired easier." The woman stood with her back to us, her body quite still. I looked at Zuko, a questioning look in my eyes. He just shrugged.

"Erm…. miss?" he asked tentatively. Her shoulders had begun to shake slightly.

Suddenly, she spun around, her mouth spread in a wide grin. Her eyes were hidden by a curtain of black bangs. "Well, I think I know your problem Sugar Queen." she said. I gasped.

-----------

AN: Hahaha yay! Y'all know who that is don't ya? And as for Katara's "ailment", it's pretty easy to figure out. Oh well, ima stop for now. I am gonna try to get another one up today, so don't fret. Toodles!

REVIEW!!!111!! one one


	5. Chapter 5

AN: yay an update! Whoot! Oh oh, and look what I can make!

/\/\/\/\/\

dOOb

It's a face! Haha! Ok I'm done…

---------------

I looked at Zuko, hardly daring to believe it. He just smiled. The woman lifted her head, revealing her pale green eyes.

"Toph!" I squealed, jumping up from my chair and throwing my arms around her shoulders. She shook her head, smirked, and patted my back. I pulled away and asked, "So, is Aang here?" Toph shook her head.

"No. He has his own job running the local Animal Sanctuary." Zuko and I nodded. I looked back at him and I remembered why we were here. I frowned.

"So, you mentioned something about a problem?" I said softly. Toph laughed.

"Did I"? I nodded. "Well… this is a problem that can't be cured." My lower lip trembled and Zuko stood up, pulling me to his chest. "Wait, let me rephrase. This is something that can't be cured _for at least nine months._" She stressed the last part. Then it dawned on me.

"Y-you mean…?" Toph nodded.

"Congratulations Hot Head. We all thought you were shooting blanks for quite some time now!" then she burst out laughing. I blushed, but Zuko's face was burning scarlet. I giggled at his expression. Then it really sank in. I reached up and kissed the spot below his ear.

"See? You had nothing to worry about." He shivered. I smiled into his neck. Behind me, I sensed that Toph was waiting for us to finish; apparently she had more to say to us. I pulled away and turned around, a big smile on my face.

"So, Sugar Queen. From what you tell me, you are probably about a month along at least. Pretty soon, the crazy mood swings, the cravings, they are gonna kick in and your life will be hard. Now, have your breasts gotten more sensitive yet?" I blushed at the bluntness of this question, especially coming from Toph, the girl who hadn't even _had _said body parts when we had met. I shook my head. "Well, expect that too." She stopped here to turn her attention to Zuko. "And you Hot Head, you are gonna have to take care of her, okay? I mean rubbing sore ankles and feet, attending to the cravings, and most of all, not losing your temper. She will be having mood swings, and since she _is_ Katara, we know they will be bad." She smirked. I glared at her; next to me, Zuko was staring at her, his mouth hanging open. I lifted my arm and snapped his jaw closed. He shook his head and nodded. "Well, now that I am done doing my job, what brings you two down here?"

She asked as she led us through the small building into another small room. She hung up her white outer shirt on a hook and turned to us.

"I needed to speak with Aang about something determining the possible uprising with some Earth refugees, but since we found the both of you rather quicker than we planned, we are a few days ahead of schedule." Zuko explained. Toph nodded. She had heard of the refugees and was glad we had turned up.

"Well then why don't you come to dinner with us? I know Aang wants to see you before you head back." Zuko looked at me and nodded. I nodded back.

"That would be great, thanks Toph." I said.

------------

We arrived at a good-sized house on the outskirts of the town. Toph led us inside, telling us to make ourselves comfortable. Zuko and I sat on the sitting furs on the floor. After making sure we were okay, Toph said she was going to get cleaned up before Aang got home. When she was gone, Zuko pulled me up against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I sighed and said, "Can you believe it, Zuko?" I lifted one of his hands and let it rest on my belly. I covered his hand with my own.

"A life grows…" he murmured.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Flashback_

"_Zuko, come here." _

"_Yes, mama?" a young Zuko asked. His mother smiled warmly at him. She picked him up and set him down on the soft bedding next to her._

_"Give me your hand." He set his small, slightly chubby hand into her larger, slimmer one. She placed it on her large, round belly and said, "Zuko, you know what this is, don't you?"_

_He nodded. "Baby sister." Ursa was shocked._

_"Sister?" she asked gently. When he nodded, she asked, "But sweetheart, how do you know it's a girl?" _

_He shrugged his small shoulders. "I can just tell, mama." He rubbed her belly and she smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "A life grows here…" he said, almost to himself._

_End Flashback_

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Zuko?" I asked. He had gone quiet for a few minutes. He looked up, shaking his head slightly. He had a small smile on his face, and if I didn't know better, I would say he had tears in his eyes. I brought my hand up to his cheek and traced his scar slowly. He blinked and looked me in the eyes. "What were you thinking about?" I whispered.

"Once when I was younger, I was talking to my mother about Azula. Before she was born. I told my mother than the baby was a girl."

"Oh." I murmured, bringing his face closer to mine. I pressed my lips gently to his. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I let him in immediately. He rubbed my back in soft soothing circles with one hand, while the other played with my hair. I smiled into the kiss.

"Oh, get a room."

We broke apart and turned around. Toph was standing in the hallway, grinning. I blushed. Toph snapped her head up to look blankly at the door of her house. A smile broke over her face.

"Aang is coming." She said simply. I smiled.


End file.
